Detentions of the Alphabet
by GryffindorPrincess0894
Summary: James dares Sirius to get detentions using words of his choice. Teachers of Hogwarts beware... Drabbles from A-Z. Sequel to Dates of the Alphabet but can be read as a stand alone.
1. Prologue

**AAAND IM BACK! :D  
Incase some of you have been wondering, no I have not died. My excuse: School is evil (:  
****Due to the tremendous amounts of reviews from you lovely, incredible and amazing people for Dates of the Alphabet, I have decided to write the sequel, this is dedicated to all of you out there who supported me and encouraged me.  
I will be working on this story full time now, and once it's finished I'll be focusing on Dialogues of the Marauder's Map (which has gotten much more attention that I thought it would), just to let you know.  
And without furthur ado, let Detentions of the Alphabet begin!**

* * *

Prologue

James: "Okay Pads, truth or dare?"

Sirius: "Dare."

James: "I dare you... to attempt to get detention using a word of my choice for every letter of the alphabet."

Sirius: -gulp-

* * *

**And to make up for my complete lack in updating, I shall put up three chapters!  
**


	2. Avis & Alcohol

**Now, the reason I've done two versions of this chapter is because I feel I have to prove to everyone that I can in fact write properly. For this story I've chosen to just do dialogue because I feel it makes it more humerous that way, but I'm sick of people telling my this isn't an actual story and that I'm probably writing it like this because I can't write a 'proper' story.  
Also, I want to thank everyone else again for being so generous in your reviewing. You guys make my day (:  
****  
So with that out of the way here's the first chapter...**

* * *

A - Avis

It was the first day of school at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and two sixth year boys were standing outside the third year transfiguration classroom. They were both grinning mischievously and whispering amongst themselves.  
They watched through a small window in the door for the right moment. Then, after heated minutes of waiting, the time came.  
"Ready Siri?" said the first boy, James.  
"No." Replied the second boy, Sirius, with an eager expression.  
"Good. Now go!"  
In a matter of moments the door to the classroom burst open and Sirius screamed "Avis!" with his wand pointed at the front of the room.  
Not long after was a small tabby cat with square shaped markings around its eyes seen dashing through the castle chased by a flock of small birds and a slightly deranged Sirius Black. The cat was so confused as to whether it should be attacking the birds or running in terror that it was doing a strange sort of leaping, and ended up jumping head first into a wall.

The next day Sirius Black arrived at breakfast and took a seat next to James.  
"So how much did you get?" James asked excitedly.  
"Two weeks detention with Filch." Replied Sirius with a grin.  
"Nice!" said James, giving Sirius a slap on the back.  
At that moment Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and glared at the two grinning boys from under the bandages covering her head.

A - Alcohol

McGonagall: "Mr Black! What are you doing?"

Sirius: -slurring- "I d-don't 'memba..."

McGonagall: "What is that in your hand?"

Sirius: "Firewhishkey. Want shome?"

McGonagall: "No! Detention!"

Sirius: "Fine..."

Peter: "Excuse me Professor! Is this ri-" BANG!

Sirius: -laughing- "His rabbit 'sploded. Nice job on shcrewing it Pete!"

McGonagall: "Mr Black... do you still have that firewhiskey?"

* * *

**You know the drill; reviews, reviews, reviews :D**


	3. Blackmail

**I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Cassie, who came up with blackmail as the theme (:**

* * *

B - Blackmail

Remus: "James... why is Snape skipping down the corridor in a pink dress?"

James: "Sirius blackmailed him."

Remus: "With what?"  
**  
Earlier That Day**

Sirius: "Hey Snivellus, how's Mr Fluffles?"

Snape: "..."  
**  
Present Time**

Remus: "But surely a dress is worse than a teddy bear."

James: "It is, but after Snape told Slughorn he'd been blackmailed Sirius jinxed him."

Remus: "...then why is Sirius skipping after Snape in a green dress?"

James: "... IS THAT LILY'S DRESS?!?!"

Lily: -snickers-

* * *

**You know what? I'm going to stop asking for reviews because if you liked it you'll review, if not, then I'll know. Or I'll get a whole heap of flames... -gulp-  
:D**


	4. Cow

**This is, again, dedicated to Cass.**

* * *

C - Cow

James: "You gonna do it?"

Sirius: "You bet. 3, 2, 1..."

Snape's cauldron: "MOOOO!"

* * *

**(:**


	5. Drugs

**This theme is dedicated to Cass and Sam, the losers who made me The List :)**

* * *

D - Drugs

Remus: "What the hell is that?"

Sirius: "MUSHROOMS! They're a muggle drug."

Remus: "Sirius... do I even want to know? What have you done now?"

Sirius: "Quit worrying Moony, they're just props for my next detention."

Remus: -sighs- "Just make sure you don't eat them."

Sirius: "Don't worry, I won't..."  
**  
10 Minutes Later  
**  
McGonagall: "SIRIUS BLACK! GET OFF THAT BROOM AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

* * *

**:D (Yes, I do love smileys)**


	6. Early

**It's me again, I'm back! No, I havn't died! But I have been ridiculously busy with school and other original stories. I'm proud to say I'm back for good until this story is finally finished! (In between my mass of work, of course ) And I want to say thank you for being so patient, among the people who have threatened and blackmailed me into continuing of course, and hope you enjoy E-Z! :D**

* * *

E - Early

James: "Padfoot, it's three in the morning and it's your dare, so what the bloody hell am I doing here?"

Sirius: "You gave me the word so you must witness the genius behind my next detention."

James: "Whatever. I'm getting under the cloak before I get caught too."

Sirius: "Okay, it'll give me time to prepare..."

James: "What are you planning on doing with that armour anyway? Enchant it? Make it sing really loud? Get it to kick Mrs. Norris?"

Sirius: "...not exactly."

James: "Well then wha-"  
_  
CRASH! BANG!_

James: "Wow... that was so incredibly creative."

Sirius: "Hey, it got the job done thank you very much. I got detention with Filch didn't I?"

James: "Pads, Filch hands out detentions for sneezing."

Sirius: "Eh, well at least the Slytherin's won't be sleeping in this morning..."

James: "I guess... but honestly Sirius, you're a Marauder, you couldn't come up with something better than running head first into a suit of armour?"

* * *

**And just for you guys I've posted the next THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS :DD**


	7. Freedom

**Again, I'd like to point out how much it means to me when you guys review. You have no idea. :)**

* * *

F – Freedom

Lily: "James, what the hell is Sirius doing?"

James: "It seems he's setting loose a flock of flying monkeys on our poor unsuspecting classmates."

Sirius: "FLY MY PRETTIES! BE FREE!"

Lily: "Ah."

James: "And he seems to be wearing women's shoes..."

* * *

**You can so see Sirius watching The Wizard of Oz and doing this.**


	8. Giant Squid

**I don't actually have anything to say right now, so I'm just gonna go with: I love you all :D  
**  


* * *

G – Giant Squid

James: "I cannot believe you fed Snivellus to the Giant Bloody Squid! I mean, how'd you do it? It was classic!"

Sirius: "Easy, coated him with icing sugar and pushed him into the water."

James: "Brilliant! ...Siri?"

Sirius: "Yes?"

James: "Isn't that Snape over there? Not being eaten by the Giant Squid?"

Sirius: "Why yes it seems to be."

James: "Then if he's over there, who's being eaten?"

Sirius: "Say, have you seen Moony anywhere?"

James: "Uh-oh..."

* * *

**Poor Moony, why does everything always have to happen to him?**

**...because it's freaking hilarious, that's why. :DDD**


End file.
